


The Most Clueless Girl in the Universe

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Twinkle Precure, pretty cure
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kisses, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: I can’t sleep. As I lie in my bed, I think. But nothing other than Lala Hagoromo comes to mind. The way she is so incredibly attentive to detail and how analytical she can be is so endearing.





	The Most Clueless Girl in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> my GIRLSSSSS

“Hikaru!” Lala calls, waving her hand and smiling to me as I walk across the green grassy fields Prunce is following not too far behind her. I hear Fuwa giggling and see the cottonball like alien float towards the other two. The adorable alien girl finally caught up to me, and smiles. “Hey Hikaru-lun!” She giggles.   
  
“Hiya La! How are you doing?” I ask, sitting down with a box of doughnuts on the grassy hill. I hand her a donut and she lights up.   
  
“I’m doing good but...” The teal-haired alien takes a bite of her treat as her cute smile fades away. I can’t help but scold myself mentally for taking in so many details of her.   
  
I look into her eyes, and see flashes of worry, but there’s also a mixture of something else that I’m not quite sure of yet. Her ocean irises catch onto mine for an instant, to which I can only smile. “What’s wrong Lala? It’s okay if you dont want to talk, but know I’m always here for you.” I gently say, handing her another donut.   
  
“I would like to talk actually-lun. There’s this feeling in my tummy-lun....” Lala looks down at her stomach and then takes another chomp of her donut, licking the powdered sugar off her mouth. “It makes me feel odd, but happy too.”  She explains with donut in her mouth. She’s so cute.   
  
“Well, I don’t think you’re sick, so that options ruled out.” I sigh, taking a bite of my untouched donut.    
  
“Well I think it’s-“   
  
“And it can’t be anything bad right? But what if it’s something bad though!”    
  
“Hikaru-“   
  
“But how do you feel are you okay?”    
  
“HIKARU-LUN!” Lala breaks me out of the trance I’m in of worry. She sighs and gives me a small smile. “I think...I know what it is.” She takes a deep breath. “I think it’s love Hika-lun.” She states, her cheeks flushing pink.   
  
“Kirayaba! Who is it Lala! All this time I was worrying!” I smile, but really, my insides break. My imagination runs a blank, and my heart sinks. She’s in love with someone else. The sun has set and I’m reminded I need to get home.    
“Let’s talk tomorrow at school okay? I have to go home now. But I’m so glad for you!”    
  
“Hikaru wait-“   
  
I stifle my tears, as a only whisper out a broken sentence. “Really, happy for you.” I feel a tear slip down my cheek as Fuwa comes to my arms. “Bye you two!” I try to hold my cheery voice as I race off home.   
  
I can’t sleep. As I lie in my bed, I think. But nothing other than Lala Hagoromo comes to mind. The way she is so incredibly attentive to detail and how analytical she can be is so endearing. The way that teal hair gently falls onto her shoulders, and how those enchanting ocean blue eyes can just pull me in at any time. And even the way she talks with donut in her mouth, and how excitable she is. I feel my cheeks flush and get incredibly warm and I sigh. Shutting my eyes and wishing, imagining a world where Lala and I could be together.    
  
The next morning I greet my friends. Before classes start, Lala is sitting in her desk, almost as if she was waiting for someone. She catches a glimpse of me and her eyes light up. “Good Morning Hika-lun!”    
  
“Oh, Morning Lala, how was your night?”   
  
“I didn’t sleep, so I’m really tired eheh-lun.” She giggles, yawning immediately after. “So you said we could talk after school today?”    
  
I nod my head and smile. “Absolutely!”    
  
Class starts soon after. My mind drifts off into a sea of ideas. I start to doodle flowers and such, then a small drawing of a star and a heart. Our signature symbols.    
  
Class flies by and soon I’m walking home with Lala.    
  
“So-lun.” She smiles and I can tell she’s clutching something in her hands, but I won’t pry and be nosy. “I wanted to talk about what we talked about yesterday. It got late so I couldn’t say everything-lun.”   
  
“Right, yesterday. How you’re in love with someone else...” I smile, I suddenly feel all the tears I hid away creep their way into my eyes, and down my cheeks.    
  
“Hika!!” She exclaims, her hands finding their way to my face to wipe away the tears. “Why are you crying-lun?” Lala asks, her face is close to mine now, and it’s filled with worry.    
  
[I]I finally break. “Because you love someone else and not me!” I sob. “It’s not fair that you share feelings for someone who probably doesn’t even know you like I do, Lala! I want you all to myself and it’s not fair that someone else other than me won’t be able to hold your hand! I want to be a Precure with you and fight with you. I want to be able to hold your hand when we beat them Lala. I guess I was too late huh? You probably already confessed. And I’m fine with that!” I say in sobs, Lala every so ofter wipung my tears.    
  
“Hikaru...” She looks into my eyes and smiles, so incredibly wide. I’m puzzled. “Hikaru, you really are an idiot.” She sighs.   
  
She then pulls me into a kiss. Her lips are warm, and soft. I feel like I’ve known them my whole life. I can’t help but melt into her arms.    
  
Lala pulls away and smiles. “You’re the one I love Hika.” Her tone is soft, but fact-of-the-matter.    
  
“What? Did you really just kiss me?” I ask, completely baffled and my brain running on what little sleep, and sanity I have left.    
  
She gives me another quick kiss again. “Yes I did-lun. And I just did it again. I kissed the most clueless girl in the universe once again.” The alien smirks, walking with my hand in hers. “Let’s go back to the ship okay? We can relax there, I have a movie that I rented for us to watch about space!! It’s very interesting-lun!”    
  
“Right!” I shout! Relaxing into her touch and walking home with the love of my life. “Kirayaba!”    
  
“You truly are cluess Hikaru!” Prunce sighs, jumping into the conversation. “Lala has been talking about you NON STOP! It gets annoying after a while.” He sighs.   
  
“Prunce-lun!” Lulu shouts, her cheeks red.   
  
“I can’t wait to be together forever.” I smile, clutching Lala’s hand to my mouth and giving a small kiss.


End file.
